


Brothers - Nothing is as it seems

by ElleEuqinimod



Series: Brothers - Nothing is as it seems [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Psychological Trauma, Psychothriller, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleEuqinimod/pseuds/ElleEuqinimod
Summary: “How can you forget about me? I didn’t hit you that hard…I mean, those little bruises and that little headache…I could’ve killed you if I wanted to. But I just love playing my little game with you, Namjoon.”





	1. Chapter 1

Everything black. A muffled beeping sound in the background. “Where am I?”, Namjoon wonders. He opens his eyes and is blinded by the glaring lights in this room. He is confused and disoriented. After his eyes get used to the bright lights he realizes that he’s in a hospital. But, how did he get here? And what happened to his head? A big bandage is tightly wrapped around his head. His head is pulsing in pain and feels like it’s about to explode. Namjoon tries to touch his head but he can’t. As he looks down to his hands he sees that his wrists are fixed to the sides of the bed with restrains. Looking at the restrains he starts to panic, his heartbeat rises, cold sweat runs down his whole body. Being in a panic he presses the emergency button that’s placed right next to his captivated hand. And he presses the button multiple times. The panic takes over his body and starts screaming for help.

It feels like hours pass by until the nurse finally enters the room. Even though it took her less than a minute. “Mr. Kim, calm down.”, she says, patting Namjoon’s hand. Her soothing voice helps him to feel less panic. His heartbeat lowers, and he looks at her, still fear in his eyes. He reads the name tag on her shirt. Her name is Miga Choi. “Miga means beauty”, he thought to himself. And it was pretty fitting to what he saw. She was indeed a beautiful, middle-aged woman. Fairly small, with her dark brown shiny hair pulled back into a bun. Her big almond eyes and her small but full lips make her look like a doll and way younger than she is. As he finally calmed down a little he asks, “Where am I, Miss? Why am I here? And why the hell did you restrained me to the bed?”. She looks a little scared now. But shortly after explains, “You are in the Seoul National University Hospital, Mr. Kim. You were involved in an accident a few hours ago. You have some inner bruises in your chest and stomach area, a bad concussion and a laceration on the side of your head. And as the rescue team tried to bring you to this hospital, you started slashing your arms around wildly, which is the reason why we fixed you to the bed.“. Now that she talked about his injuries he could also feel the pain in his chest and his stomach. As if a headache wasn’t already enough. “Miss, please take off those restraints. I won’t freak out again. I promise.”, he asks Nurse Miga with pity in his voice. And he could tell how sorry she feels for him, she declined his request and said that she can’t decide that and must talk to the doctor. “I’ll be right back, Mr. Kim”, she says in her calming voice.

The pain gets worse and worse. And there’s almost no distraction in this room, except for a radio on his nightstand that quietly plays some classical music. Namjoon closes his eyes and focuses on the music. He needs to distract himself from all this pain. But shortly after he hears a cracking sound inside his ear and his concentration is gone. But before he could think of it, a tall and broad-shouldered young man, probably a few years older than Namjoon, entered the room, followed by Nurse Miga. The handsome man, with his dark, sleeked back hair and his Harry-Potter-like glasses looks at Namjoon in stress. But still has a gentle smile on his face. He comes closer to Namjoon and introduces himself, “Mr. Kim, I’m happy to see you are awake again. My name is Dr. Seokjin Kim. How are you feeling?”. The piercing pain in his body got worse again. “How I’m feeling? Like shit. Not gonna lie. My head is about to explode anytime and whenever I try to move a little it feels like my body is breaking apart. I have no idea what actually happened. Nurse Miga told me I was involved in an accident, but I don’t remember anything.”, Namjoon was about to cry. The pain was pulsing in his body. He never felt this much pain ever in his life. And Dr. Kim could tell that Namjoon had a hard time. He turns to Nurse Miga, “Please increase the medication. He needs stronger painkillers.”, then turned to Namjoon again, looking a little worried, “You were hit by a car and the driver sadly was a hit and run. The rescue team was told that you were running across an intersection, looking disoriented…kind of like you looked for something…don’t you remember, Mr. Kim?” and he can’t remember. What was he looking for? Why was he running across an intersection like someone crazy? His heart starts racing again and he could feel another panic attack building up. Nurse Magi pats his hand, she can see he was feeling anything but good. She asks him to open his mouth and puts in another painkiller, grabs the glass of water off the table carefully lets him drink to wash down the pill. Dr. Kim peeks at his watch, “Oh, I have to see the next patient. Let’s get rid of that tiring classical music, shall we? Time to give you back some energy, Mr. Kim.”, he says with a smile on his face. He tries to cheer up Namjoon. Dr. Kim leans onto the side of the bed with one hand, while the other hand changes the radio station. He looks at Namjoon again, “Take some rest now, Mr. Kim, and you can be released soon.”, he says, winking at him. Dr. Kim and Nurse Miga leave the room and Namjoon can already feel the medication kicking in. He feels less pain.

Namjoon closes his eyes and listens to the soothing voice of the radio MC, “…and now the traffic report. Because of a mass crash with 7 cars the highway 70 is blocked between Dongjak-daero and Inchon-ro. That crash caused 13 peoples lives…”

“NAMJOON”, it echoes through his head and he startles. But there’s no one in his room except for him. “Gosh, you are one scary cat. And this was only the beginning…”, the rusty dark voice is stuck in his head…but how? “You really can’t remember, can you?”. Namjoon looks around the room in confusion. But he is also scared and has a weird feeling in his stomach. He can’t find any cameras in his room and the only thing that could play some kind of recording is the radio. But the voice is right in his head…is he going insane now? Are the medications too strong? Is he somewhat high? He has so many questions but only asks a few out loud, “What? How could this be? Who are you? Why can’t I see you?”, and the manly voice answers, “So many questions and yet so little time…How can you forget about me? I didn’t hit you that hard…I mean, those little bruises and that little headache…I could’ve killed you if I wanted to. But I just love playing my little game with you, Namjoon.”. Namjoon feels uneasy and like he’s about to go crazy. He starts yelling “GET OUT OF MY HEAD! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHY ARE YOU STUCK IN MY HEAD?”. Namjoon can hear the voice laugh smugly. “Oh, Namjoon. Are you mad? Well, I am for sure. There’s a button in both your ears. These are connected with a computer. I can see where you are, I can hear what you say, and I can talk to you. I’m inside your little smart head…well, actually, you don’t seem to be that smart.” Namjoon remains silent for a few seconds. “How did you get these buttons inside my ears? I must be out of my mind…”, he mumbles. Another smug laugh “Out of your mind? So am I. We have so many things in common, Namjoon. We are both insane, we both have a loved little brother…” Namjoon interrupts the mysterious voice “H-how do you know about my brother?” and the voice answers “Jimin? Oh, Namjoon…you really can’t remember. What do you think, why did you run across the intersection like an insane person? What do you think, why did I hit you with a car? What do you think, why am I talking with you about your little brother, using these buttons inside your ears? Do you think this is some kind of coincidence?”.

And suddenly Namjoon remembers…


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You took what I loved the most. What I loved more than myself. Now let’s turn tables. Are you willing to risk everything to save your brother’s life?”

_Twelve hours before…_

Namjoon is in front of Jimin’s favorite restaurant waiting for his little brother. They haven’t met in a while since Namjoon had to work abroad for several months. Usually, Jimin and Namjoon are inseparable. Ever since their parents died 13 years ago the brothers do everything together and Namjoon isn’t only Jimin’s big brother but also a father role for him and his best friend. Jimin, on the other hand, gives Namjoon all the hope, strength and energy he needs in his daily life and especially during the dark times. The happier Namjoon is to finally see his little brother again.

They decided to meet for dinner at 08:00 pm but since Namjoon’s plane was delayed they planned on meeting at 10:00 pm. Since it’s winter and freezing cold outside Namjoon decides to wait for Jimin inside the restaurant. He looks at his watch, it’s already 10:23. Jimin is late, as usual. Nothing new for Namjoon. That’s the only thing that really bothers him about Jimin. Namjoon hates waiting. As the clock turned 10:30, Namjoon messages Jimin “Where are you? I’m starving…” and shortly after Jimin replies “Do you see the waiter at the bar? The one with the glasses and the fluffy hair? Wave him over.”. And Namjoon did as Jimin told him to without even thinking about it. As the waiter notices Namjoon he nods, goes into the kitchen and shortly after comes back with a black envelope in his hand. The waiter stands in front of Namjoon and asks him “Excuse me, Sir? Are you Namjoon Kim?”. Namjoon nods his head in agreement and the waiter gives him the envelope. Namjoon looks at the envelope curiously and wants to ask the waiter where he got it from. But as he looks up, the waiter disappeared. Namjoon looks around to find the waiter but he’s nowhere to be found.

Being the curious person he is, Namjoon opens the envelope. Obviously, a letter was inside. But this letter is sprinkled in blood and has the following words written down in a chaotic handwriting

_“You took what I loved the most. What I loved more than myself. Now let’s turn tables. Are you willing to risk everything to save your brother’s life? Go to Hangang Bridge. Something waits for you in the middle. And be there alone. No police. If you don’t follow my instructions, you’ll never see little Jiminie again.  
– MAD”_

But there’s something else in the envelope. A fingernail. One that looks like Jimin’s fingernails. Namjoon doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry. Jimin can’t be serious about this. He loves playing his little games with Namjoon, but this goes a little too far. He messages him again “What’s wrong with you, Jimin? I know you love some drama but, don’t you think this is a little over the top? Now move your ass over here. I’m hungry.”. Shortly after he gets an answer “I’m not Jimin. But I know where he is. And if you don’t take this letter seriously, I will hurt him…now do as I say or else Jimin won’t only miss a fingernail but maybe a whole hand. You don’t want your little Jiminie to be in pain, right Namjoon?”. Fear and worries start to grow in Namjoon’s mind. His palms start to sweat and he starts to breathe heavy. His heartbeat starts to raise and he is so overwhelmed by all sorts of negative emotions. He doesn’t know what to do. He can’t call the police, he doesn’t want to put Jimin into more danger. On impulse, Namjoon calls Jimin without even thinking about it. Maybe he hopes that this is just a dumb and crude joke. Maybe Jimin suddenly answers his phone and maybe is only stuck in traffic, took an extra long nap or just forgot that he was supposed to meet Namjoon tonight. But no one answers the phone and Namjoon’s world is crashing down. He finally realizes what just happened. His beloved brother, his family, is in danger and maybe not even alive anymore. And all this happened because Namjoon left Jimin behind for so long. Jimin still had mental issues because of the past. And Namjoon’s support and love was all he ever needed to feel good again. If Namjoon would’ve stayed in Seoul with his brother, all this wouldn’t have happened. If his plane would have been there on time, could he still have saved him? Namjoon hates himself so much but he needs to be strong. For Jimin.

Namjoon holds back his tears and runs out of the restaurant. Fresh air is what he needs right now. He needs to clear his mind. Since it’s winter the cold wind hurts his face. He inhales and exhales multiples times to calm himself down as much as possible in this stressing and scary situation. He needs to focus and to function. He needs to find Jimin…alive.

He needs to go to the Hangang Bridge as fast as possible. There’s a bus stop right in front of the restaurant and as far as he knows there’s also a bus stop at the Hangang Bridge. Luckily a bus directing to Hangang Bridge arrives at the bus stop shortly after. On the bus, Namjoon reads the letter again. Maybe there’s some hidden message or anything. “You took what I loved most” he mumbles. He knows the person? That psychopath? But he never stole anything nor did he put someone in extreme danger…or, did he? “Who are you and what have I done to you?” he questions himself. MAD. Who is MAD? He doesn’t know anyone with those initials. Or, are these even initials? Maybe he is just crazily mad. Is MAD a woman? So many unanswered questions. Namjoon just can’t find any answer to his questions and no hidden messages. But before he can keep on thinking about anything, he arrives at the Hangang Bridge.

“Something waits in the middle” he mumbles to himself as he is on his way to the middle of the bridge. Thankfully it’s almost midnight and there’s barely anyone outside. Good for Namjoon, he can look for the next hint without being bothered by anyone or anything. He’s right in the middle of the bridge. But to his disappointment, there’s nothing waiting for him. He crosses the bridge multiple times for almost an hour, but he just can’t find anything. No hint. No MAD. And no Jimin. He’s on the verge of crying. He leans on the bridge railings, his head on his hands and closes his eyes. Something must be here, right? Or was this asshole of psychopath just playing games with him? Suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by the honk of a freighter that’s driving underneath the bridge. Namjoon opens his eyes, looking down the bridge he sees a little island. And on that island, he sees a little light shining in the dark. That must be the hint. This little island is in the middle of the bridge.

Namjoon runs to the end of the bridge, looking for a way to the island. On the shore is a little raft, big enough for one person only. Carefully he crawls onto the raft and paddles to the island, constantly fearing to lose balance and falling into the ice-cold water. But luckily, he enters the island completely dry. Now he can see that the light was a flashlight. Right next to that flashlight is a little bag that has written “Namjoon Kim” on it. Namjoon opens the bag and finds some batteries for the flashlight with a note on it saying, “You might need them”. But there’s also a new letter in it. Again, sprinkled with blood. This time with coordinates and the time 02:30 am written on it and tufts of blonde hair taped onto the paper. Underneath those hairs a little message “Better be there on time or else I have to cut off his beautiful scalp”.


End file.
